


Hurricane

by aeriepastel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizenisacreep, Angst, Bleach - Freeform, Death, Experimentation, Fights, Gen, Grimmjowisstilltempermental, M/M, Mpreg, Nnoitraisaperv, OC, Rape, Szayelbeingacreepyfreak, Ulquiorraisgoingtobeemotional, Violence, War, Yaoi, twistedgames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen is bored once again, and decides he wants to play one last game with Ulquiorra, but what does Grimmjow have to do with it, has the former shinigami gone too far this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first AizenUlqui turned to GrimmUlqui, so tell me what you think about it. And Sorry for any OOCness in advance.

Grimmjow growled under his breath, the sexta Espada was on a mission, a mission to kill. And he knew exactly who it was, so there was no way in hell he could slip out of his grasp now. The blue haired male stopped in front of the room that had a large number four painted over it and kicked in the door.

"Ulquiorra!" He snarled, and looked around to see that the room was, for a fact empty. No sign of the Cuatra Espada in sight, the blue haired male slammed his fist into the wall causing it to dent and several chips to fall off and onto the white carpet beneath his feet.

"What is it Sexta?" He looked up to see the shorter male stepping out of his bathroom, towel wrapped securely around his waist. But, that wasn't what had Grimmjow staring. It was the water dripping down the alabaster skin, the slight tinge of pink to Ulquiorra's cheeks, it was when he noticed the higher ranking Espada shift on his feet, and before he knew it, disappeared into the bathroom once more.

"Oi, Ulquiorra!" Running to the door, but it was slammed in his face. It made Grimmjow livid, and as he did before, kicked in the door. But, not only to his surprise and shock, but to the smaller Espada's. He was caught, doubled over the pristine white toilet, clutching his stomach as he dry heaved.

Grimmjow's lips curled into a smirk, before he broke out into a fit of laughter. This... this couldn't have been right. The great fourth Espada, Aizen's most loyal and trusted pet, Ulquiorra doubled over a toilet, heaving chunks. Pitiful, was what he thought, but to see this... this was a sight to behold.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes before clenching them shut as he began to dry heave once more, and as much as he hated to admit it, this hurt so much. The burning of the acid in his throat as he struggled to take in air at the same time, only to result in choking.

The cyan haired Espada held his stomach as he tried to get some air into his lungs, this was priceless. Wiping a tear from his eye, the Sexta stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll spare you the embarassment of killing you, this was satisfaction enough." Grimmjow snorted and turned to walk out of the bathroom, leaving a nearly naked Ulquiorra on the bathroom floor to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Even if he was in no state to fight, he knew the lower ranking Arrancar would be less than him, no. Lower than trash itself.  
~Time Skip~

Everyone sat at the table, waiting impatiently for the one Espada that was surprisingly late. Ulquiorra. Grimmjow glared at the seat across from his, where the hell was the emo bastard anyway? Tch. Probably heaving chunks again, blue eyes flickered up to see Nnoitra looking up at him and he sneered.

"Gotta problem?" Nnoitra's grin widened and he snickered.

"Nothing that you can't handle, kitty." Grimmjow was about to retort but was intervened by Aizen when he began to speak.

"Ulquiorra, glad to see you made it." Grimmjow looked up to see the Espada taking his seat across from him, but the look in his eyes told all. The viridian irises weren't as bright as they were the other day, and his skin paler than it was prior to.

"Any reason you were late?" Ulquiorra turned his attention to their "beloved" lord Aizen and lowered his head.

"No, Aizen-Sama. There is no reason for my tardiness." Ulquiorra could feel the acid churning in his stomach as he tried to hold it down, there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up so it was all acid. He refused to show any sign of weakness to his "comrades", nor would he ever.

"Very well then, stay afterwards. I must have a word with you." Ulquiorra nearly went stiff in his seat, and he gave a defeated nod.

"Yes, Aizen-Sama." Ulquiorra turned his attention back to the meeting and ignored the death look Grimmjow was currently shooting him.

"As you now know that Kurosaki Ichigo has infultrated Las Noches, we must stop him and his friends at all costs." Aizen reached over to grab his steaming tea and took a sip, the shinigami sneering at the word "friends", Aizen set the cup down before droning on about other things that needed to be taken care of. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, this was going to be, by far. The longest meeting ever.

~After the Meeting~

It was after everyone had left, Ulquiorra stood from his seat and pushed the chair in. He could feel brown eyes burning right into him as he made his next move, the Espada that never showed emotion, the one where everyone is trash and not worth his time. Was broken down, and crushed like a porcelain doll.

"Come Ulquiorra." Those two words, always those two words. Ulquiorra made eye contact and made his way over to his lord, he already knew what to do, how to do it. How to please the man he called Aizen.

Aizen stood from his chair, and led Ulquiorra out of the meeting room, down many twisting and turning corridors before coming to a stop at his chambers. Ulquiorra was the first to step inside the large room, before Aizen followed right behind him.

"Relax Ulquiorra, I just want to know how you're doing." Ulquiorra looked at his lord, not really knowing how to answer the question. How was he doing?

"I've been throwing up more frequently." The brunet raised a brow to this and the corner of his mouth turned up a little, just as Szayel had told him. This was going all according to plan. Aizen stepped forward, standing over the smaller male and brought his hand to touch the Espada's abdomen.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." Ulquiorra felt the acid in his stomach churn, and before he knew it himself. He was throwing up on the white pristine floor, Pregnant? He was pregnant, with Aizen's baby.

"Not mine... sadly, but Grimmjow's." Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he was throwing up once more, anyone but Grimmjow. Any Espada lower than life as an arrancar itself, he refused to accept the child. This was truly one of the sickest games Aizen could ever play.

"I had Szayel take some of your and Grimmjow's DNA, mixing it together. Given your excellent memory Ulquiorra, I'll give you time to think what was in those shots I gave you, the last time we.played.our.little.game." Ulquiorra heard Aizen's voice drop several octaves lower, and that only meant one thing. The Cuatra wiped the back of his mouth, and stood up straight.

"Clean yourself, and come join me in bed." Aizen looked at the smaller male, and walked past him.

"Yes, Aizen."


	2. An Error

Ulquiorra felt several kisses being placed to the back of his neck as he stood under the shower head, steaming water pouring down both their bodies. Closing his eyes, the raven haired Espada tried to imagine he wasn't there, wasn't in the situation he was in right now. Wasn't carrying Grimmjow's child, wait? How would Grimmjow react, how would he tell him... what the hell was he saying. He didn't have to tell him anything.

"Ulquiorra, you seem distracted now." Green eyes snapping open, he looked back to see Aizen watching him with concerned eyes, but he honestly knew better than to think this man would ever care for him, or any of his "toys" for that matter.

"My apologies Lord Aizen." His voice meek, almost not himself one bit. Green eyes lowered, quickly changing the mood of one to apologetic to lust. Aizen turned the smaller male in to him, and took his swollen two toned lips into a heated kiss. Ulquiorra opened his mouth, allowing the slick muscle to slip in. He could feel the former shinigami's arousal pressing into his thigh, and moved his hand lower.

Aizen felt cool fingers grasp around his cock and broke the kiss to move to the pale ear, nibbling on the lobe he felt the smaller male go rigid in his arms and reached over to cut the water off.

"We should carry to the bed." Ulquiorra's breath came out in short puffs as he released Aizen's half hard arousal, and allowed himself to get pulled out of the shower and brought to the large room once more, before being roughly tossed onto the bed.  
~Time Skip~

Ulquiorra zipped up his jacket completely, hiding any of the now healing bruises and marks that littered his pale skin. Aizen had been uncharacteristically gentle with him this time around, and he knew he'd have to walk it off, put on a front, and never let his "comrades" see this weak side of him.

Pushing down everything that had resurfaced, Ulquiorra began to leave out of the winding corridors, out of the meeting room, and down the hall back to his own quarters. Passing a grinning Nnoitra, blantantly ignoring the Quinto.

"So, it is true. How does feel being Aizen's pet, taking it up the ass everytime?" Nnoitra began to follow the Cuatra down the hall, the lanky male having nothing better to do than bother Ulquiorra.

"That is none of your business Quinto." Merely stating a well knowm fact, he did not for a fact need to know what went on between him and Aizen. As Ulquiorra had no time for dealing with said rumors floating amongst ranks.

"Judging by your screams, Aizen-Sama can please. Can he not Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra grabbed the smaller male by the shoulder and pinned him against the wall, eyes narrowing at the raven haired male.

"As I said before, that is none of your concern." Ulquiorra pushed the lanky Espada off of him, sending the other into the wall across from them. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, especially with the news he had just recieved. The Cuatra quickly used a Sonido to create as much distance as possible from the now upset Espada, and began to make his trek back to his quarters.

Ulquiorra closed the door to his bedroom making sure it was locked, and made his way to his bathroom. Maybe a shower and sleep could help him clear his mind the usual dispassionate Espada stripped himself of his uniform cut the water on, and stepped under the running stream.

This was all so much to take in, not only was he pregnant with, not Aizen's child, but Grimmjow's. The war was just within mere inches of their doorstep, and Aizen decides to play a sick and twisted game, putting the life of an unborn child in danger.

Wait, why did he care what happened to this child? He may have been carrying it, but it was his choice to be rid of it. That's it, he could just kill it and it be like everything else, it would cease to exist.

Closing his eyes, the Espada had his mind set on going to Szayel. And he was going to get rid of the unborn child.


	3. Scent

Szayel wheezed and coughed when he fell to the floor, holding his throat as he struggled to take in much needed oxygen. The pink haired Espada glared at the shoes next to him as he coughed for one final time and looked up to deep jade orbs that held as much malice and with the promise and intent to kill just like Grimmjow's.

Ulquiorra watched the lower in an undisguised emotion, one he could not place his finger on, but still there nonetheless. The fourth turned on his heel and walked away, the information replaying over and over. There was no way he could get rid of them, this was it for him. Stuck with that Sexta's trash of an... a... a kit. A child, by his worst "comrade" ever. Ulquiorra felt his stomach churn in disgust and he felt the nonexistent food in his body want to come back up right then and there.

Finally gaining his composure after Ulquiorra left, Szayel grinned as his shoulders began to shake violently, what started out as snickers turned into near manic laughter at the sight of this playing out. "More, I have to see more of this! Yes, yes this has truly been a well worth experiment and more's to come!" Standing up, the eighth in Aizen's army clutched his side and laughed quietly as drool ran down the side of his mouth

"Oh, Aizen-Sama..." licking his lips in a loud and lewd like manner he smirked "you are truly one sick man."

* * *

 

Grimmjow growled as he stalked back angrily from the training grounds, he didn't know what was making that sick nauseating smell but no matter where he seemed to go, it stuck with him. And as the day wore on, it made him angrier and more or less want to pound some underlings to a pulp to release the tension in his body. The blue haired Espada stopped in his tracks and couldn't help but sniff the air around him, his face contorted into a mixture of disgust and anger. It was closer now, and hell of a lot stronger, something he did not like and growled as his cracked his knuckles, intent on finding the culprit and beating them.

Grimmjow sneered as he rounded the corner and froze before he could open his mouth to speak, the smell slapping him directly in the face, nearly causing him to want to hurl at the smell. Directly in a corner, he could see Ulquiorra doubled over heaving for what his existence was worth. Sniffing the air a second time he scowled, that scent. The pheromones, it couldn't be... it was impossible. The damn emo was a boy last time he- hell he never even bothered to check, not that he even cared to begin with. But, still. It was sickening, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"You smell disgusting, stop sleeping with that bastard and you might not smell so awful." He chided, and turned his nose away the smell was truly suffocating him and he needed to get away from it. Glaring at the doubled over Espada he sucked on his teeth and stalked away from the disgusting scene. There was just no way Ulquiorra was... there was no way in hell that emo boy was pregnant.

"Ah, just the kitty I wanted ta see." A coy voice cooed out as they watched through narrow eyes, the blue haired Espada pass by, his mood fowl as ever. Quickly dodging a blast, He sighed and frowned "Aizen-San wouldn't be happy if he knew his favorite Espada was destroying such lovely property."

"The fuck Aizen says." He barked angrily, just wanting to lose the scent weighing heavily upon him and whom caused it, blue eyes narrowed at the lanky man across from him and turned the other way "I don't have time for this."

Thin bony fingers reached out and grasped on the back of Grimmjow's jacket and chuckled "Now, now. Can't have lil ol' Gin getting in trouble wit the boss man." Gin grasped on tighter to Grimmjow's jacket as he flash stepped and retrieved the seemingly incapacitated, Ulquiorra. Gin watched in amusement as Grimmjow's face contorted once more into one of permanent disgust, figuring it was just the pheromones Ulquiorra were emitting.

"Now, off we go!"

Aizen raised his head as he watched Gin drag in irate Sexta and as an ever calm Ulquiorra whom would have complied either way, he didn't smirk until Grimmjow finally broke out of his colleagues grip and glare at the both of them and sighed before standing up to speak.

"Just the two Espada I wanted to see, thank you Gin. We'll discuss things further when I finish here." He stated, sharp and quipped enough to get his point across.

"I look forward to it, Lord Aizen." And with that last statement hung in the air like a dead fish in a hook, Gin was gone. Leaving the three of them to converse, about matters that needed no such audience involved. Quickly using a flash step, Aizen appeared in front of the two soldiers in his army and smirked.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out on your own Grimmjow. But, we have a new addition to our family..." glancing to his most favorite toy of them all, his eyes traveling lower to his abdomen with a smile and turned back to the blue haired, volatile, sixth rank Espada of his army.

Grimmjow sneered, he wanted nothing to do with this. Nothing at all, Aizen was a sick man, anyone in this god forsaken place could have seen it, power was all he was in for, nothing else. Angry and bloodthirsty, yes. But stupid was something he was for from, "What does this have to do with me, it's not like it's mine. I'd never even consider touching that emo bastard like that." He grit out, and exhaled, anything to not breathe in the stench Ulquiorra was emitting.

Ulquiorra didn't know what it was or why he suddenly found a gnawing feeling deep within his chest and he wanted nothing more than to destroy something, furling and unfurling his fists he felt his spiritual pressure suddenly spike and he frowned. He did hear Aizen sigh deeply and watched as he shook his head.

"You've gone and made him upset." He spoke calmly as he walked around the panther, "I do commend you on getting the fact our dear Ulquiorra is now expecting. But, this is where you're wrong." He stopped behind Ulquiorra and pressed a firm hand to his abdomen, increasing his own spiritual pressure as to incapacitate the younger and looked to see Grimmjow struggling against it as well.

"The child that Ulquiorra carries is yours, and from here on forth you are to take care of him until the birth of the child. Is that clear?" The former shinigami captain quipped as he scooped up the unconscious Espada in his arms and walked over to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow growled a loud as he wiped a little sweat from his brow and narrowed his eyes at his leader, the fact that he was dragged along for Aizen's sick joyride pissed him off even more with said male as he reluctantly took the Cuatro and grimaced at the stench. He had always tried to avoid any woman who emitted this scent during mating season from his time as Adjuchas as it was just a complete turn off as well as annoying and downright made him sick.

"I'm glad we have come to an understanding, I'm sure... you and Ulquiorra will make great parents." Grimmjow cursed and spat as he blasted a Bala as to which he knew Aizen and avoid and watched as he stalked off to the recesses of the darkness to probably stake his claim on that grinning bastard, Ichimaru.

"Oh, and one more thing. I've set up a special housing unit just for you two. Please feel free to use it leisurely." Grimmjow glared at Aizen as he watched him take his leave, it wasn't even a choice at this point.

Making his way down the many steps and corridors the former shinigami passed by the sly fox Gin and without a word or motion was now being followed. "That was awfully kind of ya Aizen, why if ya don't mind me askin?" Gin tilted his head to the side as they came upon two grand white doors and followed the older male inside.

"It's simple, during the duration of Ulquiorra's pregnancy he will need to stay out of harm's way, and what better way than to put him with the father of his child... it's a simple biological factor."

"Ah, I see now." Gin hummed as he made his way over to Aizen and gently touched his shoulders, rarely the one to initiate contact first, he was in a fairly good mood. "This will be a fun game indeed."

Grimmjow looked at the key Kaname had given him and after a few heated exchange or words, left before any real damage could have been dealt. The irate Espada ground his teeth as he tried to bear with the stench, he was stuck like this for however many months Ulquiorra was... was carrying... the mood swings, the cravings, the more he thought about it the more it made him angrier, his grip tightening on the pregnant Espada until he heard him grumble and shift. He was sure it would leave a bruise and he couldn't bring himself to care.

"What's this I see? Grimmjow carrying Ulquiorra, how touching." Nnoitra grinned as he watched the blue haired Espada angrily trudge through the hall, in tow with a now semi-conscious Ulquiorra. The raven haired Espada glared at the tall, lanky Espada in front of him as it was all he could muster up before drifting back to sleep. His body and mind well exhausted from today.

"Piss off, it's none on your business anyway." He barked and continued to walk past the lanky male on to get stopped when a long arm was held out in front of him, "move, unlike you I have places to be."

Nnoitra's grin grew wider and he began to lean in closer to the younger and hummed "I want to know what's going on? Why is one of our strongest unconscious, and why are you carrying him of all people? Where's this place you have to be?"

"Shut up, my head hurts and you're talking too much. It's none of your business now leave us alone." Ulquiorra snapped at the taller lanky Espada and lifted his head to glare at him.

Grimmjow leered and stepped aside at the shocked Espada and continued on his way to the housing unit Aizen had oh so kindly decided to set up for him and the one in his arms.

"Tch, stuck with your ass for however long is going to be a pain in the ass, why don't you just kill it?" Grimmjow uttered to himself as he balanced Ulquiorra and fished the key from his pocket when he finally arrived to place Tōsen had been talking about and unlocked the door.

"Do you honestly think I want to be stuck like this as well, put me down. And I would have done it a long time ago if I had the choice." Ulquiorra finally spoke up, having been awoken by Grimmjow and Nnoitra's trashy arguing. He was far from an ideal mood he wanted to be in, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Not even batting an eye when he was tossed down, he watched as Grimmjow began to walk around the place "that was unnecessary in my opinion Sexta."

"Yeah well who cares what you think, and whatdya mean "you can't kill it."?" Flicking on a light switch he watched as the place lit up to that of a living area, kitchen, etc. Everything they would possibly need during the time they spent here for the pregnancy. "Come here and I'll rip it out of you, of course it won't be cheap." He grinned sadistically as he made his way back into the living area and looked at the stoic Espada whom was taking in his surroundings.

"Touch me and you'll suffer the same fate of Antenor." Ulquiorra all but nearly growled out, he couldn't describe the bubbling feeling deep within him at the prospect of Grimmjow touching him or bringing any harm to the unborn life he carried.

"Oh so now you're protecting it? I think I recall you saying something about not even wanting the thing. Mine or not, I would say it's a nuisance and shouldn't even be allowed to live." Grimmjow sneered and walked away, not wanting to have anything to do with this conversation anymore.

As much as he didn't like Grimmjow, he was right. It wasn't unheard of arrancar bearing children, but it wasn't unheard of the children being eaten by their own parent, killed by another wandering hollow or abandoned. Carrying a child, Grimmjow's child would only impose on his duties to Aizen. He didn't even know who took his place as to watch the woman, he would soon no longer be able to go on missions and fight under orders. He was basically useless now, his rank meaning nothing now that he was with child.

"If only it were that simple Sexta."


	4. I have to let you all know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried

Hi guys, it's me your author. Obviously. But as you all know I have stopped updating for a while now. I have very good reasons and it is with a heavy heavy heart that I will be on a long-term hiatus. I love having you guys read my stories and it fills me with so much joy that you get reading my work. But as of recent terms, I have been diagnosed with epilepsy as well as anxiety and depression. Things have been super tough on me and with college only a few months away, I have to focus on getting my health together especially if I want to continue on my path to a successful career and healthy lifestyle as well as writing. I'm deeply sorry that this is NOT an update and that you've taken the time to read and consider this. I love you all acrossthegalaxies and beyond xD I don't know when I will be back. But I don't want to give you guys a false hope and sense of abandoning my stories without a good reason. Life happens and it's one of those things I have to sacrifice for my health. I really do enjoy having you all support me when times have been low and I hope to continue to write again one day but for now. I'm pushing it to the back until I can truly feel healthy enough to sit a screen or notebook and write for you all once again.  
Sincerely,   
~Faith (ik I shouldn't put my real name but idc)

If you want to keep in contact with me  
My tumblr is @lifessor  
My kakao id is asu826 (if you use kakao)  
Instagram is @masterofdark_seekerorlight and @tumblreid  
Twitter is @extra_l1kecheze  
Snapchat is @lunar_blossom98  
Kik is (Lunar_Blossom) -don't include the parentheses for this one


End file.
